Because of You
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: How could he think I didn't care? I had to be strong for him! First try at this...YEAH! Chris and Wyatt getting over the death of their mother in their own ways. SUMMARY REALLY SUCKS BUT WHATEVER! I know it's been done already I wanted to try it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. No Wyatt no Chris…sniffs…AND I DON NOT OWN THE SONG!!! ALMOST FORGOT THAT!**

**A/N: JUST CHRIS AND WYATT…PLAY NICE BOYS WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE YOUR ISSUES. **

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

_Wyatt sneered at his younger, Chris who sat in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. _

"_Stop crying Chris!" Wyatt merely said. Chris stared at his older brother in disbelief._

"_What are you talking about Wyatt?! They died." Chris stuttered._

"_EXACTLY! DEAD! SHE IS GONE!" He yelled at him before he started to tear the entire attic apart._

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

"_Why do you think dad hates me?" Chris whispered as he sat in his room._

"_Go to sleep Chris." Wyatt growled back._

"_But…" _

"_He thinks you're weak. So shut up and go to bed."_

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

"_Where are you going?" Chris asked._

"_To the underworld." Wyatt mumbled back._

"_WHAT?!" Chris yelled. "You can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_Mom would've killed you."_

"_And she isn't here. You small little brat couldn't possible understand that."_

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

_Chris tried his hardest not to cry as he felt himself land hard into a cupboard in the attic. Wyatt merely laughed. _

"_This feels good." He chuckled as he threw an energyball to the bleed body of his little brother. "Are you going to give me a better reaction to my plan Christopher?" _

"_You becoming an evil ruler aren't one of your better plans Wyatt." Chris grunted as he pulled himself off the ground._

"_Mom would have wanted her revenge Christopher. Power is the only thing that can do that. You pathetic little piece of Halliwell. You didn't even care that she died!" He spat back._

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing**

"_What the Hell is the matter with you?!" Chris yelled to deaf ears._

"_The world is now mine. Everyone can feel the pain I went through when they took her. When they took away the only people I cared for." Wyatt mumbled as he played with an energyball before he shimmered out._

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me**

**Because of you **

**I am afraid.**

_Wyatt:Save me? From what?_

_Chris:From whatever evil it was that turned you._

_Wyatt:That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that._

_Chris:And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?_

_Wyatt:That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess._

_Chris:Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here._

_Wyatt:You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again._

_Chris:I think you know me better than that._

_Wyatt:I thought you said you could talk some sense into him._

_Chris:Leave her out of this._

_(Wyatt raises his arm and Chris starts choking.)_

_Wyatt:Pardon me?_

_(Wyatt flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room.)_

**Because of you**

Chris stared down at the sleeping baby, Wyatt in his crib. A silent tear falling down his cheek.

"How could you think I didn't care?!" He whispered sadly. He spent everyday after the "event" trying to do everything his brother wanted him to do. Trying to knock some sense into his brother. He had to be strong for his brother every damn day. Because of him Chris became angry. He never got to grow up. He never got to be happy, because of his brother, Wyatt Halliwell, he never got to cry or he was weak to him. Pathetic Weak and Small, were his favorite words.

Chris quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve. He was completely oblisive to his surroundings as he tried to contain himself.

"What are you doing?" Came Piper's voice. Chris spun around to find Paige and Piper staring at him in the doorway.

"Nothing…Um…" he stuttered. He began to walk fairly quickly as he rubbed his eyes keeping his head down. "Sorry."

**Because of you**

**A/N: K FIRST TRY WITH THIS SORTA THING…WHAT DID YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


End file.
